


Snuggle by the Tree

by mrgoldsdearie



Series: Nygmobblepot Ficlets [23]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Dry Humping, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 18:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13036686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgoldsdearie/pseuds/mrgoldsdearie
Summary: Papa Bird and Eddie have a little fun on the couch as they admire their holiday three.





	Snuggle by the Tree

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my_chemical_romanoff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_chemical_romanoff/gifts).



> I just had to write something when I saw the amazing sketch from my ask on the @askoswaldandedward blog. Happy Reading! 
> 
> Sketch reposted with permission.

[[X]](http://askoswaldandedward.tumblr.com/post/168606563561/papa-bird-and-eddie-hold-each-other-as-they-watch)

Admiring the soft flicker illuminating the ten-foot holiday pine that arrived at their door earlier this morning, Edward nestles his head against the older man's shoulder—feeling loved and protected by the only man he deeply cares for. Celebrating their first winter holiday since confessing their love for each other has been a joyous occasion for them both. Oswald didn't hold back as he wrote check after check to buy the most exquisite tree decorations and lighting to put a smile on his Eddie’s face every time he gazes at the miraculous display. The professional tree decorators finished their work a few hours ago, and now Oswald and Edward bask in its beauty.

“We never really celebrated when I was growing up,” Edward sighs, wrapping his arms around Oswald's back.

“What did you do?”, Oswald asks and places a kiss on his young lover’s brow.

“Nothing really.” He lays his other hand on Oswald’s thigh. “You know how my father was.”

“Yes, I do… I'm so sorry you missed such an amazing experience in your younger years.”

“It's okay, Papa Bird. It wasn't your fault.”

“I know it isn't, but it still makes me sad when I think about it,” Oswald confesses, wishing there was a way to turn back time and free Edward from the horrors of his childhood home. "You didn't deserve what happened to you."

Edward lifts his head, rubbing his hand over the silk robe draped over Oswald's thigh. “Don't feel sad about my past. I survived that nightmare and it's over for the most part. I have you now and you always make me happy”

Edward still suffers from night terrors and harbors a darker side of himself which he battles every day to keep locked away. However, with Oswald's love and support Edward's mental state is a lot more stable.

“We have a future together to look forward to,” Edward goes on to say.

“You're right, Eddie.” Oswald strokes the back of his right hand over Edward's smooth shaven cheek. “Do you know how much you mean to me?”, he whispers, voice cracking with emotion, holding back the tears burning in his eyes. He never expected to get so emotional tonight. Just the mention of Edward's past and the thoughts of a bright future together suddenly hit Oswald hard and fast.

“I do know, Papa.” Edward cups Oswald's plump cheek grazes his thumb slowly over the older man's bottom lip. “You show me every day. I always feel your love even when we’re not together. You stay with me, Oswald… You stay in my heart.”

“I do?”

Edward smiles, letting a smothered chuckle escape his lips. “Why is that so hard for you to believe?”

“I don't know.” Oswald gently shakes his head. “I guess I still don't believe that I deserve you.”

“You deserve me… We deserve each other and we’re so good for each other. Nothing's ever going to change that.”

“Really?” A single tear falls to Oswald's cheek as he speaks.

“Yes, really.” Edward dries away the tear with his thumb. “I love you.”

Oswald leans forward and catches Edward's lips with his own, unexpectedly stealing the young man's breath and breathing him in. “I love you too,” he mutters into the kiss.

Edward strokes his fingers through Oswald's salt and pepper hair, laying the older man down on the couch. Never breaking their connection, he unties Oswald's rob to reveal the gorgeous smooth chest of his 60-year-old lover. He lingered kisses down Oswald's neck, drawing out moans and giggles from the man under him.

“You like that, Papa?” Edward murmurs against Oswald's flesh and travels further down his body with kisses.

Oswald buries his hands in Edward's hair, arching his back. “You know I do.”

Edward sucks and licks at Oswald's erect nipple, rolling it gently between his lips before letting go. He gazes up at Oswald, eyes sparkling with the rainbow lights of the tree. “Is your pretty cock getting hard for me?”, he asks, wrapping Oswald's leg around him and rests his hips between his thighs. He wants to make Oswald feel euphoric and forget about the emotional pain for a moment.

“It's starting to,” Oswald breaths.

“That's good.” Edward kisses Oswald again and rolls his hips against him, slowly building the friction between their thin pajama pants.

“Ah… Ah…”, Oswald moans softly, cock growing thick between his thighs, pre-cum staining his underwear. “D-Don't stop, Eddie,” he begs

“I won't.” Edward ruts himself against Oswald faster, cock throbbing on the fabric. He rests his brow on Oswald's, their hearts racing faster as they gaze lovingly into each other's eyes.

Oswald slides his hands down Edward's back and they find their way to the slender man's gyrating waist. He holds onto him, body rocking with each thrust of those powerful hips, feeling a fire igniting deep within his core. “Ah, yes, I’m… I'm almost there.”

Edward grunted taking pleasure in the bliss on Oswald's face as a familiar heat spread deep within his groin. The feeling of their clothing rubbing against he's center causes his cock to twitch and drip with arousal.

The rustling sound of their bodies colliding together along with their sensuous moan echoes through the halls of the mansion.

Their cocks and balls repeatedly graze one another, as Edward thrust quckly—panting while keeping up the pace. An intense sensation coils up deep within their bodies, tighter and tighter until either of them can take any more.

Edward brushes his bulge over Oswald's sex, again and again before they both feel the waves of their orgasms surging within. Edward clenches his jaw and his head lolls as his cock erupted forcefully in his pants.

Oswald immediately follows, expelling a thick creamy load of cum in his own.

Edward lays on top of Oswald, putting his enter weight on the older man with a happy grin on his face. They're both barely able to move as fatigue starts to take hold of their spent bodies.

Both hearts beat rapidly together in the same swift rhythm as Oswald starts to leave a light trail of kisses up from Edward's cheek to his the corner of his lips.

Edward slides off of Oswald to sandwich himself between the older man and the couch, nuzzling against Oswald's cheeks—giggling softly at the pink hue that suddenly spread cross Oswald's freckles.  “You seem so content, Papa Bird,” he hums

Oswald turned his face to kiss Edward's beautiful lips. “I am content,” he whispers, letting his hand wander down Edward's side and rub his firm ass. “You always make me feel good.”  

“That's my job and I greatly enjoy doing it.” He snuggles into Oswald's shoulder and they both continue to admire their holiday tree.  


End file.
